The Stitched Doll
by AzulaoftheAkatsuki
Summary: Well first fanfiction. YAY! A stitched doll is found in a old, abandon house as well as a scary hooded man. Two kakuzu's in this story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKUZU-SAMA!


Ok, this is my first fanfiction. I wrote this when i first got into Naruto a few years back. I started in the Hidan and Kakuzu arc. And i was completely lost. Wll Kakuzu became my Favorite and i wrote this in his honor. I am posting this for his birthday. The story line is odd, even i think so. Flamers are welcome and any constructive criticism it defiantly welcome.^v^

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKUZU-SAMA!(And many more~ xD)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. If i did Kakuzu wouldn't have died.

"Come on Amdis, don't be a whimp!" yelled Corbin with sarcasm.

"Oh zip it, I'm not scared. You're the one not coming any further from the gate." She replied back matter-of-factly.

The only response was a grunt as he slowly and cautiously walked up to the door followed by his sister Hilda and her friend Fala. Amdis waited by the door impatiently as the trio walked slowly up the gravel walk-way to the abandoned mansion.

"C'mon Hilda, you and Fala are the ones who dared me to spend the night in this house, I'm not chickening out and neither will you. Hurry up I want to see what it looks like inside!" said Amdis, while looking on the top of the door frame for the key. "Voila, found it!"

She opened the door after some trouble with the lock. The door opened with a squeaky sigh. The first thing Amdis noticed when she walked in was all the spider webs. _'Great where there are webs there are spiders. There must be lots of them because there are a lot of webs. Is that one over there?'_ She thought. She turned her head to the right to the stair case and there was a mysterious doll sitting two steps from the ground floor. Its head was tilted as if confused but it just sat there up against the stair above it. Fala and Hilda must have seen it too because they both, at the same time, asked what it was. The problem was she didn't know what IT was, she was clueless. She had never seen a doll like it before and walked over to it. She knelt down on one knee, not noticing the spider casually walking up her arm. She was too busy looking into the eyes of the doll. It seemed to be doing the same to her.

The eyes, those oddly amazing eyes, were not like anything she had seen before. They were almond shaped, but tilted downwards due to the angered expression on its face. The sclera (the white part of the eye) was blood red, the iris was a light green color, but it had no pupil. They almost seemed to glaze over as time went on as she stared deeper and deeper into the multi colored eyes. She had to conscientiously part here gaze with the doll's eyes so she could see the rest of it. The nose crinkled deepened the angered look on its face with the eyes. The mouth was a black line with the left end curved downwards in a frown. Stitches came from the corners of the mouth up to the ears. She could barely tell because of the shoulder length brown hair covering most of its head and face. The skin of the doll was tan and had a fleece like texture to it. It wore a sleeveless grayish-blue baggy shirt with matching pants and white leg warmers that went into sandals that showed its toes. The toenails were painted a hunter green color. On the arms were stitches around the shoulders, elbows, and wrists. On the mid forearm were tattoo like black rings on both arms. She went to touch the stitches when she felt a small mass on her left shoulder. When she looked over she was greeted with a furry, eight- legged fiend staring at her, perched on her shoulder.

"AHH, Spider. GET. IT. OFF! Was all she could say feeling stupid enough not to be paying attention to things happening around her, only the doll. She frantically wiped it off and the trio stood there in different places laughing at her. They seemed to be exploring the gallery of pictures strung out on the walls.

"Hey there was a spider there," Commented Corbin sarcastically. The other two were busy laughing.

"Oh really, never noticed." she said dryly. She returned her attention back over towards the stitched doll. She reached to pick it up and barely touched it and swore felt it flinch. She picked it up anyway jogging over to Hilda and Fala.

"What is that thing?" asked Hilda for the both of them.

"Amdis, put it back it's scary and ugly," Fala practically blurted immediately after Hilda spoke.

"I don't know what it is but it is not scary and ugly it's cute," She hugged it to show her. She swore she heard something growl, so she stopped hugging it. She looked at the face of the doll and it seemed to be angrier. The eyes tilted more than before and both corners of its mouth tilted downwards.

"Put the Cabbage Pail Kid down and lets go see what this dump looks like," Amdis could barely hear Corbin talk because he was already halfway down the long intimidating hallway.

She was starting to get a little surprised with the doll. It seemed to respond to all the negative comments from Corbin and her show of affection. As they explored the mansion I cradled the doll and much to her surprise it seemed to cuddle into her grasp. They passed a picture of a man when the lights went out. Almost on cue there was lightning and thunder. Of course the duo of girls screamed in surprise as Amdis just rolled her eyes. The lights came back on and the girls shrieked, as for Amdis she continued to explore the mansion. She didn't get very far when she ran right into a stolid object.

She landed on her butt with an "oomph". She caught the doll before it hit the ground. It seemed to sigh with the relief of her reflexes. She then commenced to look at the being she ran into. He wall tall and had white cloth head gear to hide his hair while a black mask covered every inch of his face but his eyes. He wore a black full-body length cloak. She cradled the doll close to my body as she scooted further from the man in fear. _'Funny how I have bonded with this doll so fast.' _Amdis thought to herself.

"Um s-s-sorry I-I didn't see y-you." Said Amdis looking into the man's green orbs of anger. _'This dare just got a whole lot worse.'_ She thought

"Hey Amdis were ar-oh who's this?" asked Corbin walking towards the doorway she sat by, staring at the man.

"I-I don't know I walked into him looking around." she replied to frightened of what the man might do if she looked away from him.

"Who I am is not relevant, but what is, is why are you in my house?" A deep raspy voice replied to Corbin's question. The man's gaze shifted from Amdis' eyes to the doll. "Where did you find that doll?" he asked.

"I-I was dared to s-spend a night here because we thought no one lived here. I-I found th-the doll on the staircase by the door." Amdis slowly replied with multiple stutters and pauses. She couldn't even make eye contact with the man because she was to scared. She felt like an ant compared to the guy. She froze, which was surprising since she already couldn't move, when he knelt down and held out a black gloved hand. She stared at it for a minute until she noticed his head turned to face the doll in her right hand. She cuddled it once again as if in answer 'no, he's mine'.

He sighed as if in defeat and stood again. This time Corbin offered a hand, she held out her left hand for him to help her up with the doll in her right in a death grip. She was standing again and turned towards the man to apologize when the doll actually grabbed her hand. She gasped and noticed that her grip was hurting it.

"Sorry, little guy." She replied looking into its multi-colored eyes. Its only response was to let out a small growl. The man seemed surprised with her affection towards the doll and the fact it actually hugged her hand when she loosened her grip. She was surprised but it seized when the man spoke.

"I see Nyx likes you." The man says with an amused snort.

"His name is Nyx, c-cool, it fits him." Amdis said looking back at Nyx giving him a smile. Not wanting to be around the mysterious man. Nyx seemed to be confused by the conversation.

"It's good he likes you, he's a special doll." The man said walking toward Amdis; she backed up into the wall looking into the man's eyes with a severe feeling of fear coursing through her body.

"Don't take another step towards her you creep." Said Fala with a killer look on her face.

He immediately stopped all movement. He looked at her and nodded acknowledging the fact he might be intimidating them by fear.

"W-what do you mean by 'special'?" asked Amdis cradling Nyx in her arms looking at him in confusion. He looked at the man as if in attempt to say 'don't tell them please'.

"He can grant one wish to someone, only if he thinks they deserve it, that is." The man said dryly replied with his angered expression returning to his face. His anger also showed in his voice, he seemed to be annoyed by the teens' questions.

She looked down at the doll to see it staring at her, waiting for something.

"I think he thinks you are worthy of a wish." The man said in reply to her long gaze with Nyx.

"Really?" I asked Nyx. He simply nodded for an answer.

"I f I were you I would wish to see a dead family member one last time 'till you die. But I must warn you be careful how and what you wish for. It might just come more true than you wanted." The man said, and as fast as he appeared he disappeared. All five of them flinched with surprise. She looked back down to the doll to see him still staring at her, waiting.

"I'm gonna go explore by myself for awhile." Amdis said walking off.

"I don't want you going anywhere alone knowing that creep lives here." replied Hilda.

"I'll be fine, he doesn't want to harm Nyx, so I'll just keep him with me. Besides he's better company than all three of you. He is actually quiet." Amdis said already half way up the stairs.

He seemed to be chuckling as she got to the top of the stairs at her comment towards the others.

"I don't like the others, how about you, Nyx?" she asked him. The chuckling slowly stopped. He looked up and shook his head. She just smirked because for the short amount of time he knew them he didn't like them. He most likely wasn't going to change his mind.

He looked up at her again, waiting. Waiting for the wish she warned about how and what to wish for. She thought of what the horrid man said_. "...wish to see a dead family member one last time 'till you die…" _The only possible thing she could think of wishing for was her dog Henry, which she had to put down, to put him out of his misery.

"I think I have my wish." Amdis said dryly towards Nyx. His eyes widened, and he immediately straightened ready for the wish. He nodded signaling to fire away.

"I wish to see my dog Henry for the night one last time 'till my death." She said as calm as her body would allow even being giddy with excitement. Nyx closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating, hard. His facial expression was as hard as a rock then softened when he opened his eyes and nodded. He hid his face in her stomach and shook his head violently as if warning her about something.

Her body stiffened when a black blur flew into her right corner of her vision to her left and disappeared. Her eyes widened to the bloody trail of paw prints that seemed to follow the direction of the blur. It was odd and frightening, the blood yes, but only one of the paws seemed to be bloody.

The prints went down the stairs. Of course for what she just wished to happen she was curious to see what caused the prints. She went down the stairs and followed the prints to the right hallway by the stairs. They lead her through a maze of picture covered hallways. Nyx shuddering every once in a while. She ended up in a kitchen where the prints lead to a pile of blood on the white marble floor by the fridge. She went over to the fridge and opened it to see if anything was disturbed. Nyx grabbed her arm and poked her. She looked over to him to see him staring at something behind her.

She heard a growl so sinister it would have made a wolf cower and turned to look at a blood covered beast. It was in-fact, and unfortunately, Henry. The paw of which the euthanizing serum went into bled out his left hind leg, the one that made the prints on the floor. His mouth covered in blood most likely in attempt to clean the ever bleeding wound. His teeth yellow and blood speckled, his eyes as red as a ripened apple, his low growl sent a chill down her spine.

He jumped, not playfully, but predatorily. He wanted blood. He wanted to kill. Her. She ducked in time to have him land head first in the fridge. She looked back and a flashback of all the good times came, so did the tears. She snapped back as he readied for another pounce. She ran, as fast as she could. But he was fast; he was a dog, a royally mad dog of death. The corners of the halls helped her get distance between Henry and her. Nyx was on her shoulder holding on for dear life, not because of the speed of Henry but his anger. It practically radiated from him. She turned another corner and saw the trio.

"RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN, NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

They all snapped their heads towards Amdis and saw the panic as she quickly got closer. They started to run at a single glimpse at what was chasing her.

Henry growled loud as a warning to the others not to stray to close behind the rest of the group, or they will become a midnight snack. They were getting close to the door because the stairs were coming into view.

She heard a deep laughter from up ahead. She knew exactly who it was, the masked man. It would've scared her in any other circumstance, but being chased by a blood hungry, demonic dog from the grave surpassed the level of fright he had on her. The hallway was starting to curve which meant it was time someone got ahead to open the door.

"One of you guys run ahead to open the door, quick we can't wait once we get to it to mess around." Amdis said as quickly as her pants for air quickened.

"Kay, got it, I'll do it." Corbin said running faster up to the door. He slammed up against it to stop himself and opened it. Henry had slowed quite a bit by this time. Hilda and Fala were out and continuing to run to the gate while Corbin stayed to make sure Amdis got out. Nyx fell off her shoulder and she skidded to a stop to turn around to pick him up. Henry rapidly sped up and pounced. She grabbed Nyx and squeezed him against her body with her left arm and ran towards the door. She grabbed the door knob with her right hand and slammed the door after her exit.

A loud thud was heard from the door where Henry's body made contact. She grabbed the key from her pocket and locked the door. _'Like that'll do any good, he'll just gnaw through the door'. _ She thought as she ran towards the gate with Corbin beside her and Nyx in her left arm.

Hilda and Fala stood panting at the gate waiting for them. She could her low growls and barks and scratching coming from the door as she exited the gate slamming it shut.

They headed towards the car and piled in with Corbin driving, Amdis in shotgun, and Hilda and Fala in the back. They were shaking while Corbin sat wide eyed, and Amdis teared up. Corbin started up the car and gave a whole new meaning to driving with a lead foot until they got miles away from the mansion.

The ride home as quite besides the three simple words said by the most unlikely person.

"Thank you, Amdis." Said by Nyx as he hugged her neck.

Meaning of the names in the story

Amdis means immortal

Corbin means a raven

Fala means a demon in my view

Hilda means maid of battle

Nyx means son or daughter of chaos


End file.
